


Magnus's Teenage Sister

by jessi4lifem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi4lifem/pseuds/jessi4lifem
Summary: Magnus's teenage sister comes to stay with him. There is something special about her.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Just, let me make my own decisions! I am not a child anymore!’ I yelled at my mother, ‘I am leaving’. I swirled my arms, opening a portal. Before mother could do anything, I fell through the swirling mist. I thought of the one true person I loved more than anything in this world; my brother… Magnus Bane.

I landed with a thump onto Magnus’s floor; mahogany brown, laminate floorboards. My white dress swirled around me and pooled on the ground. My long platinum blonde hair covering my face like a curtain covers a window. I put my head in my hands and wept. Magnus, having felt the magic through his wards, came waltzing through from the bedroom door of his luxury apartment. He took one look at me and then swept me up in his arms. He did this without any effort at all considering the 700 year age gap. He was 721 and I was nearly 14. I am quite light for my age, a ghost of a person. 

I don’t look like the average being of the shadow world. My parents are Asmodeus; Prince of Edom and Taharial; Queen of The Angels. I have half pure demon blood and half pure angel blood. I am one of a kind. I have been destined for many thousands of years to rule the shadow world. I have the magic of the fey and warlocks, the fangs of a vampire, the wings and appearance of an angel, the power of a demon, the eyes of a cat and the immortality of one who physically cannot die any death.  
I flung my arms around Magnus’s neck and held on tight. I breathed in his sweet smell of vanilla mixed with his overpowering cologne, but I didn’t mind. He carried me to the couch and held me close. 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

I shook my head.

‘Okay. Can I ask just one question though?’

I nodded.

‘Is it what it’s usually about?’

I nodded again.  
He gave a loud sigh and flicked on the tv. We watched house hunters for a bit. I then proceeded to fall asleep. Head resting on his shoulder.


	2. Morning

As I blearily opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light pouring into the room. When I sat up I found myself in somewhere unfamiliar. I could smell something delicious pouring through the door. I fixed my long hair into a top knot and opened the door to the laminate flooring. I lightly walked toward the kitchen, following my nose. When I came to the kitchen I was greeted by Magnus standing over the stove wearing an apron saying ‘Good Lookin is Cookin’. I shook my head.

‘Typical Magnus’ I thought.

Magnus had earphones in and was singing along to the song. I crept up behind him and hugged him. Surprised, he whirled around, and the pancake flew out of the pan onto a plate.

“SUGAR! You scared me.” Magnus exclaimed. 

“Sorry Mag.” I looked up at him, innocence shining in my eyes.

“Oh its ok biscuit. Now, who wants pancakes?”

“I do” Alec had just walked through the door, “I’m starving.”

“Pancakes for everyone” Magnus said.

He plated up everyone a pile of pancakes with Nutella and ice cream on top. I dug in.

“So, Tali. What would you like to do today?” I looked at Magnus.

“Umm I don’t know?”

“Let’s go on a family bonding trip!”

“With whom? Alec and I looked at each other.

“Oh right sorry. Alec, this is Tali my little sister. Tali, this is my husband Alec.”

“Husband??!!”

“Yeah….?”

“Does Dad know about this?”

“Well……..”

“MAGNUS. He is going to be so angry with you!”

“Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, if you are so against going I have another idea.”

“What?”

“Throw a party.”

Alec looked as equally horrified as I did. 

“No!” We both answered at once.

“Yes, we are. You are both going to show up because it is for you Chrystallia and you are both going to enjoy it. Comprende?”


End file.
